The King's Game
by WakingUpToRoses
Summary: Naruto crossover challenge by mellra. What if L Lawliet was renacarnated as Naruto Uzumaki how would the course of the Naruto we all adore and love be different?


The King's Game

Chapter One

An inhumanly large creature, about the size of a full grown forest, rested rather comfortably in a pitch black throne that was sculpted from a sable colored metal. Said metal reflected the least amount of light. If this thing had a gender, most would assume the creature was male. Due to the his size, all anyone could see of the throne would be the arms of it that pointed at a wide angle directed up at the sky. The creature had shaggily long, sheep white hair that reached the floor and nearly clung to the throne. The robe on the other hand that he wore exposed his chest and abdomen that almost resembled a human's. Forming a slow lazy smile with pitch black teeth exposed, the creature began to speak,

"I am the Shinigami King. And you must be L Lawliet."

A human stood on the opposite side of the said King and looked at the creature curiously while putting his thumb between his lips then bit it slightly.

"Hnm. That it is correct," the human paused to reach for the non existent sweet he was use to popping into his mouth. Sadly, there were no sweets to be found so he just continued. "I would ask why I am here, but seeing as all I remember is dying at the hands of your peoples' notebook, there is a 50 percent possibility the people who are killed by the notebook end up here. Am I correct?"

The King looked at the human and full heartedly chuckled as he toyed with a blade that was usually in his mouth whenever he visited the human world. This little human was as clever as his fellow shinigami have said. What the human said was true, humans who died from the Death Note had the possibility of appearing in the Shinigami world if the King himself allowed such liberties, but most of the time the human soul would either go to heaven or hell based on rules of another being whose identity wasn't what the King concerned himself with knowing. In all honesty, the King did not care to know. It was enough that his people gained more life by simply writting down names.

"You are correct. Humans who are killed by the Death Note can end up in the Shinigami World if I bring them here. You were lucky enough to capture the interest of some shinigami and your intelligence is a sight to behold, so I'm feeling generous enough to give you a second chance at life. L, are you willing to take it?"

The King had at least the satisfaction of L's eyes widening in surprise at his offer. Sitting down in a strange position that was as natural to him as breathing, L blinked a few times and paused.

"I highly doubt you need my approval for such things seeing that you are the King of this world. Obviously, there is a catch of some sort, hence why you are talking to me instead of doing as you please and just plopping me in some random body. There is a high possibility that you want something of me, so what would that be?"

The King's sun kissed gold eyes with midnight black replacing the white of an human's eye, appeared as if it held a look of respect if that were possible.

"You have amused me human, I will give you that much credit. I can see why the shinigami had such interest in you while you were alive. The only thing I want from you is for you to be alive and, seeing as we will be seeing a lot of each other in future times to come, I believe it is wise to inform you of a few things. First, the world you will be put into will not be the same as what you are familiar with. Second, although you will see me a few times in that world I will not aid you in any way beyond the rules of it. I cannot alter anything that happens in that world and if you make any mistakes or want a another do over it will not be possible. It is very likely that your life could possible be put in danger and you could die. I would advise you to learn what you can and try to stay alive. It would be a shame if you died so quickly."

L's eyes slightly widen at each part of information that was given to him and easily processed it all but still couldn't wrap him mind around it. If he didn't pay much attention to the King's words he wouldn't be so concerned with his life being put into jeopardy. Didn't he do that enough with the Kira investigation?

L had a nagging sensation that what he did in the past would be very different but how so? L believed he would have to figure that out for himself.

"Will there be anyone else who will be joining me in this new world?" L asked, craving his sweets now more than ever.

"Perhaps but I believe that it would be more fun for you to figure out who they will be on your own. It was a pleasure talking to the human to discover the existence of the Death Note in such a quick amount of time. I wonder how well you'll fair in this world?"

Those were the last words L heard as he felt himself endlessly falling and only seeing darkness until he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw were people practically flying as they jumped from tree to tree and it looked to be they were fighting for their life against an inhumanly large fox and a masked man. Just where the hell was he?


End file.
